


Stuck with You

by LarriesQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, High School Student Louis, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, M/M, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, cheater louis, louis cheats with his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarriesQueen/pseuds/LarriesQueen
Summary: Louis is happily in love with his sweet boyfriend that loves him with all his might, but he always felt something is missing in their relationship. There comes Harry to fill the blank space. But, will they always be able to get on behind his boyfriend like that?** I made an instagram account (@larriesqueen) for Louis' character in this book. So please go follow it!! :)





	1. Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, therefore i know there's maybe a lot of grammatical errors and maybe some sentences that weren't really ensemble the situation that i wanted you to imagine, but please do tell me if there's something unsuitable to be put in this story if there's any. This is my first fic that i wrote, i hope you will all enjoy this. I love you xx

“Louis! Drag your giant ass over here!” Zayn called for his little brother.

 It is common for the Tomlinson brothers to have breakfast together every morning. Liam is 20 and now is working as a General Manager in a telecommunicating company. He leads a perfect role as a father to his little brothers in that house as their parents, Katie and Thomas were not living together with them in the moment and he also can be cheesy sometimes.

 Zayn is 18, who is a year older than Louis. He is Louis’ partner in crime, mostly when Katie forbids him to do certain things like going out at nights on weekends. Katie always treated Louis like a fragile doll as he is all petite and delicate.

Zayn is also the one he searched for when he feels sad. Zayn knows how to immerse in his feeling all the time. They went to the same school, together with Niall who is in same year as Zayn.

Niall is practically living together with the Tomlinson brothers after his family moved back to Ireland last year as he was friend with them since they were children and Niall wasn’t really fond of the idea of changing his school. He is the huge dick to everyone, mostly Louis and Zayn because Liam is the daddy. Don’t mess with daddy as he said.

 The boys haven’t passed a single day of not being annoyed by him since they first met him, but they all love him. Katie and Thomas even treat him like he was their own.  He is the source of shines in the house, with his mean laughs and bubbly presence.

Louis, the baby of the family and it stays like that. He is all cute, bright, funny, loud and cheerful. He also has a sassy side that no one wishes to trigger it. Katie and Thomas pamper him so much and Louis likes to be spoilt and getting coddled by them, resulting the older brothers to be protective towards their little brother.

They all lived in a big house gifted by their parents. It is not that they have bad blood between their parents but now Thomas has built new branch of his telecommunicating company in Japan since two years ago and he really need to pay close eyes to the new company performance, so it is better for him to stay close to the company. Both of them always make sure to call their sons every night to always keep in touch and to kill the distance between them.

“Yeah, gimme a minute!” Louis scrambled through the drawer to find his socks. Once he got down, all the boys were already there. Zayn was munching a cracker, Liam eating an apple and Niall.. well, Niall is chewing banana while his right hand holding a big bowl of cereal and his other hand holding a toast and-

“Yo, Louis! Make me  tuna sandwiches will ya? Zayn over here isn’t the mood. Someone peed in his cereal this morning” he smirked.

 “Fuck off,  Nialler.” Zayn muttered under his breath.

Louis grabbed the tuna in the fridge and started working on the sandwiches, not really minding the boys’ banter.

“Guys, do you remember my school friend, Harry that went to Australia 3 years ago?” Liam began to speak.

“Harry Styles, right?” Niall asked.

 “He is doing his degree there, isn’t it?” Zayn responded.

“Yeah, Styles. Well, he already finished his degree last week and decided to come back here. He got a position as an accountant in the company I worked in and coincidentally, his family moved to Cheshire last year. So, I thought of inviting him to stay here until he settled in. What do you guys think?”.

 The boys just give slight nods, not really mind having Harry to live with them. They all know Harry, he has been Liam’s best friend since they were in 1st grade.

 “Well, I’m okay with that. He is a nice guy after all” Louis responded while sipping his milk when Niall speaks, “Yeah, the more the merrier. We could add a member into the orgy!”.

All the boys give him disgusted looks.

“Fuck off, Nialler” they said in unison when Niall already busted with laugh.

They all finished their breakfast, Zayn and Niall excusing themselves. They always went to school together with Zayn’s bike.

 “Is Cam here yet?” Liam asked.

“He’ll be here in a minute” Louis waited for his boyfriend while grabbing an apple for lunch.

He’s been dating Cameron for a year now, he loves being with his sweet and protective boyfriend. Cameron is always caring about him and always made sure Louis’ wants and needs are taken care of.

But sometimes he feels like something went off in their relationship. Like.. something isn’t complete. He shrugged off his thought when he heard someone called him.

“Heyya babe! Good morning” said Cameron pecking his boyfriend’s lips.

 “Good morning love” Louis smiles. Bright as always.

Cameron Mills was his crush since he was 13, Cameron was 17 and was in same class as Liam but he didn’t really make any attempt to make any move about it as he was still very young. He first saw Cameron when he joined Liam to a rugby game in their school. He was a rugby player for their school too. His tanned skin, broad shoulders, tall figure and mean lips are what made people would kill to be his partner.

Louis used to admire Cameron from far and they always chatted together about some random things as he always came to their home, doing homework and spending some time with Liam after school. After finishing high school, Cameron went to same uni as Liam.

It was last year when they got into more serious relationship as Katie already started to sense some love bubbles between Cameron and Louis as they always be gentle and flirty with each other. Katie beat the confidence out of Louis to confessed about his feeling to Cameron.

Oh, only god knows how long Cameron has been waiting for Louis to admit his feeling towards him. Not that he wasn’t brave enough to start the moves but Katie seems to baby Louis too much that he is worried if Louis’ parents don’t like him to get involve in their son’s life. You know, in a romantic way.

-

Later that night, all the boys camped in theater room. It is their typical Friday night, watching movies, cuddling, being lazy and chatted about some random things.

Niall and Zayn were fighting over the movies. Niall wanted to watch Stranger Things while Zayn decided to watch Peaky Blinders, they were shouting and throwing pillows.

 On the other side of the room, Cameron and Louis were snuggling on the couch. He kisses Louis on the lips, only to get a lazy kiss back. When he tried to kiss Louis’ neck, the boy squirmed away from him “No, Cam ...”

“Are you okay baby? Your body feels so warm” Cameron asked him.

 “I don’t know. I feel like getting a fever. I’ve been sneezing all evening and my body feels sore.”

“I’ll go get you some medicine. If it becomes worse tomorrow then we’ll go to the clinic alright?”

“Alright” Louis replied shortly, not really in the mood to talk.

“Guys, I’m gonna fetch Harry from the airport. I’ll bring some pizzas on my way back” Liam announced.

 “I wanna  join you Liam. I can’t stand Zayn anymore he really get on me nerves” Niall said while collecting his phone and wallet.

“Good fucking bye Nialler” Zayn threw a pillow to him.

 _Finally_. Louis thought.

An hour passed when they heard car engine in the garage. They all made their way to the front door to greet Harry, including Cameron. He and Harry were in the same year back in their school year.

Louis was so out of his breath when he first saw Harry stepping out of the car.

 _God_ … His hair is shorter now, not really curly anymore but still so hot. He is really tall, even a bit taller than Liam. His lips are so pink and look so glossy. His shoulders are even broader and his chest... Louis felt suffocated.

“Babe, Harry is talking to you” he felt Cameron nudging his elbow.

 “Oh, right. I’m sorry. Hi Harry” he went to hug Harry like everybody else did.

“Hi, Lou” he patted Louis’ back.

_Fuck, his voice is so deep._

“Louis, would you bring Harry’s bag upstairs? Show him his room as well” Liam asked.

 “Alright, come on Harry.” He went to grab Harry’s bag when Harry spoke “It’s okay, I can carry it myself”.

They went upstairs, Louis felt dizzy and he shivered. “Are you okay?” Harry asked, figured that he is not well as he seems little off. The boy used to be cheerful and loud.

 “Yeah, think I might catch a cold. I just took a medicine.” Harry hummed to the answer.

“Alright, this is your room. Mine is beside the corner next to you. The one in front of yours is Niall’s. Liam’s and Zayn’s are in the other side of the stairs. If you need anything, just tell one of us alright?” Louis tried to shorten the conversation, his head is spinning around, he really wants to lay down.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry replied.

Suddenly Cameron appeared and made his way to his boyfriend, “Babe, let’s eat yeah?”

 “Don’t want to, I just wanna lay down” he said cutely, putting his hand behind Cameron’s waist and leaned his head to his boyfriend’s neck. He gets extra cuddly when he is sick.

“You can, but after you eat alright? Don’t wanna let the fever get to you now, do we?”.

“Hmm..” Louis agreed as he can do nothing about it. Cameron is right after all.

“Oh Harry, let’s join us downstairs for the movie and pizza yeah?” Cameron asked.

 “Okay, I’m gonna change for a bit” he replied and Cameron excused himself while cooing at Louis and carried him in bridal style, going down the stairs.

“Don’t drop me, mister”.

 “Never dream of it”.

Harry looked as the couple went downstairs and made his way to the toilet inside his room.

10 minutes later, he went down to join the boys downstairs. He saw Niall munching a slice of pizza and Liam chats with Zayn while watching the movie. On the couch, Cameron feeds Louis a small bowl of mushroom soup while Louis scrunched his nose not wanting to take a bite.

“Just 3 spoonsful, I promise. Then you can lay down, alright?”

“Please no Cam.. I feel queasy” he whines.

“I know darling but we need to maintain your body fluid. Or you might get a serious fever tomorrow”.

Louis huffed , opening his mouth. “There you go, good boy” Cameron cooed at him and kiss his forehead.

” _There you go, good boy_ ” Niall mocked at Louis.

“Is there any need for you to fucking rile me up for every fucking second you’d desire to?”

“Yeah, to be honest. Because you’ve got no chill bone inside of that frail little body.”

“Yeah say that. Because not everyone is fucking blessed with a healthy body like yours every day!”

“Oh for god’s sake Louis, you’re just about to get a fever, not bloody pregnant that you got so emotional! Now tell me, is there any need for you to be hot-headed all day today?” Niall shots back.

“Niall don’t disturb him” Zayn gave a warning, not really appreciate the distraction from the movie.

Liam spanked Niall in the ass knowing how much Louis would like to snap at every little thing if he wasn’t feeling so well.

“Well, well, well, you boys still haven’t change.” Harry said, making his way to sit with the boys.

“Well, what can I say. I’m trying to keep the house alive H. All these guys are boring” Niall replied.

Zayn and Liam offered him the pizza. They chatted about Harry’s journey and experience in Australia. Movie be damned.

An hour later, they heard some soft snores. All the boys turned their head towards the couch, where the sound is from.

Cameron didn’t even realized that Louis had slept in his arms for quite a while when he listened along to the boys’ chatting around.

 “Well, guess who missed a spicy Friday night?” he said while getting up, ready to lift Louis up to their bedroom.

Niall snorts “Poor Cameron Jr. doesn’t get to have the attention he needed tonight!”

All the boys laughed at that, except for that one boy _._

-

The next morning, all the boys spend their Saturday morning in the pool. Cameron had a hard time coaxing Louis to get him out of the bed, worried if his boyfriend would get headache and sore body for staying in bed for a long time.

“C’mon boobear, lets swim. It might help to cool down your body temperature”

Louis whined, grabbing the blanket and covered his whole body. “Don’t care” he mumbled in the cocoon.

“Aw babe, please.. for me?” Cameron begged cutely. He pried open the cocoon, littering his kisses on Louis’ neck, rubbing his tummy, mumbling sweet nothings into Louis’ ear.

Louis completely lost it when Cameron sneaked his hand into his boxer “Go away Cam! I said I’m not in the mood and I don’t wanna move for one bit which is actually so easy for you to understand so you can kindly fuck off!”

Cameron, being an understanding boyfriend he is, rubbed Louis’ back one last time “I’m sorry baby. Sleep some more. I’ll bring you some breakfast later.”

He then went to toilet and left the room in short pants.

At the pool, he saw the boys swimming and splashing water to each other.

“Hey Cam! Where’s that cranky hedgehog?” Niall greeted him.

“He don’t wanna move at all, left me a slap in the face for trying to get him outta bed”.  He sighed while jumping into the pool.

“Typical sick Louis” Zayn mumbled.

-

An hour later, the boys started to work on breakfast. Cameron was stirring a drink on the counter when he felt a familiar small arms hugging his waist from behind. “I’m sorry” a cute voice emerged from his neck.

How can Cameron ignored the petite boy with messy hair, tired puffy eyes and red nose. He heard Zayn and Niall cooed at the sick boy. He turned his body facing the boy “It’s okay baby. How are you feeling?”.

 “Better, but I feel tired. It’s barely 10 in the morning” he huffed.

“You are not tired, just clingy and needy is all” Niall poked him in the shoulder.

“Cam.. look at him!” Louis whined, indulging himself further into his boyfriend’s arms, hiding his face in Cameron’s neck.

“Don’t you dare to start Niall. I’m the one who is going to take care of him after all” Cameron joked along. The boys laughed their hearts out.

“Ow, fucking fine! I could always fly to mum and dad and live with them. It’s not like I agreed to be left here with all of you filthy pigs!” he shouted from Cameron’s arms, trying to get loose and escape himself.

Cameron cackled, “Oh relax darling, I’m joking alright. You know how much I enjoyed taking care of you, my cute little berry muffins”.

Louis rolled his eyes “You don’t like berry muffins.”

“No. I love them.” He lifted Louis up the counter. “Drink this, I made it special for you.”

Louis grabbed the mug “I hate you”.

Cameron rubbed his boyfriend’s tummy while he downed the drink “How is it? Good?”

Louis moaned at the taste of the warm pumpkin spice drink. “Marvelous even. Thank you love” he pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

”So, what are guys gonna do today?” Niall starts the conversation as all the boys are in their seat.

 Louis first decided not to eat breakfast, resulting Cameron to trap him in his arms so he can feed his little boyfriend after promising him a cuddle after that. So he sat in his boyfriend’s lap for the breakfast, munching a sausage roll made by Harry.

“I’m going to bring Harry meeting some old friends. Little reunion, you know” Liam responded.

“I’m going to Justin’s. We are going to work on our last year project” said Zayn.

“Well, I’m just going to cuddle this little one all day until he left his sick shell” said Cameron kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. Louis tilted his head, asking for his lips to be kissed.

“Can I join?”

 “No Niall, you can actually go away” Louis rolled his eyes.

The boys snorted, Louis figured out that Harry wasn’t really paying attention to them. _Maybe he is still_ _tired from the flight_ , Louis thought.

Little did he knows that the man actually feeling an itch in his heart.

-

Later on that night, all the boys were just finishing their dinner when Katie called Louis.

“Hello mum”

“Hello sunshine! How are you today? Cameron told me you aren’t feeling well. Why aren’t you ate your lunch today? Have you took your medicine yet?”

“Yeah, I had fever. I feel nauseous all the time” he pouted. “When are you going to come back mum? All the boys are being mean to me.”  With that, Niall smacked him in the thigh.

“Aww, do they now? I’m really sorry baby. We are having an exhibition project next week. It’s a bit important, so maybe not anytime soon. But I’m sure to send you some gift that I know you’ll really like it, I’ll even double it if you eat well. Just don’t tell your mean brothers okay? They might snatch it from you.” Katie tried to sound cheerful even though she was actually feeling so bad for not being able to gather her little baby in her arms.

Louis giggled, his mother always know how to cheer him “Alright mum. I’ll zip my mouth. I’m going to eat now.”

“There my precious boy. Eat well, alright? Tell the boys I said hi to them. I love all of you, good night darling”.

“Good night mom, we love you too” he hung up. He felt really sad and emotional for not being able to be held by his mom. His eyes began to sting when he locked his phone and chucked it to the table next to him.

“Baby, are you okay?” Cameron braced his boyfriend in his arms, already aware of what was going to happen when the poor boy had an emotional talk with his mum.

“I want mum” and that’s it. He let out fat tears, rolling down his cheeks.

His brothers including Niall coo at him and they hug him altogether.

“We are here for you, Lou. We know you miss mum so much but she is away, now you have your loving brothers around you, yeah? We can always coddle you” Liam said nuzzling his nose into Louis’ cheeks.

“Yea, I can fit to be your mum too, Lou. Why don’t you sleep with mommy tonight, baby boy?” Niall made funny voice teasing  the small boy, trying to cheer him a bit.

Louis chuckled at that and slapped Niall’s arm from engulfing him in his arms. “I hate you, Nialler” he giggled. Niall littered his face with kisses.

 _He really likes to be babied around.._ Harry feels his thought was too loud in his ears.

-

The next morning, Harry heard a tiny raspy voice from the kitchen. He thought he was the first one to get up that morning as the house seems quite.

“No Cam.. please. Someone will see us”

“Don’t care.” He kept kneading on his boyfriend’s bum with hands sneaked in his pants, littering soft kisses in his neck.

Louis felt dizzy when he sensed a finger trying to make entrance to his hole at the same time as he heard a scoff behind him. “Oh, Harry” he sounded bit nervous, struggling to lift up his pants.

“Yeah,” Harry turned his head around.

“Good morning fellow bastards!” Niall appeared in the kitchen with Zayn and Liam behind him. “Watcha doing Lou?” he grabbed a mug.

“Uhm, I’m making pancakes. It’s ready now. Let’s eat, yeah?”

“How are you feeling little brother?” Zayn kissed his brother’s temple.

Louis let out a low giggle “I’m feeling better.”

“I’m going to an art exhibition later, wanna join?” Zayn asked him, pulling his seat out.

‘Nope, I wanna finish my homework. I’ve been postponed it yesterday” he said, placing a cup of tea beside Cameron’s plate.

“Finish your breakfast quick so you won’t be late” he said to his boyfriend, giving a quick peck on his head.

“Why? Where are you going Cam?” asked Liam.

“Back to my parents’. We are going to visit a relative in Singapore next week”

“You aren’t joining, Lou?” Zayn asked.

“Nope, I don’t wanna miss school. I’ve got multiple tests next week” Louis munched on his pancake.

“Oh, alright then. So, that’s mean I can have Louis all to myself for the whole week. Right, Lou?” Niall poked him with his fork.

“Depends, what’re you gonna do with me, uncle Niall?” Louis went along.

“We could try few scenes. You know, 69, bareback,..”

Louis nearly choked on his pancakes “What the fuck Niall” all the boys laugh. His face went crimson red.

He heard the boys muttering something and laughing when his gaze randomly went to Harry.

He really couldn’t understand the facial expression upon him. Harry looked like a lot of emotions blended up together.

He felt his stomach churned. He couldn’t come up with any potential causes of what makes Harry being like that to him, all mysterious and _dark_. He feels a tingly sense under his stomach, Harry keeps staring at him. Louis felt so small, he can’t help being hypnotize by the hefty man.

Harry broke his gaze when Liam talked to him “So, Haz. Any plan today?”

“No, I just wanna stay home. Tomorrow would be the first day working, I just wanna relax today.”

“Alright babe, I’m leaving now. Good luck for tomorrow Harry” Cameron patted his shoulder.

“Thanks” Harry replied shortly, gave him a little smile.

Cameron left the kitchen with Louis “I’m gonna miss you, my little bear”

Louis rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Cameron’s waist “Yeah, gimme a call when you arrive, okay? Drive safely.”

“Alright, I will” he kissed his boyfriend and get into the car.


	2. Kedua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please left some kudos if you like it and comment if you have anything to say about it or if you found that my story is too rushed or the plots are boring,etc because i really wanted to make this story fun to read :) thanks for reading, have a nice day!

Louis went upstairs after sending his boyfriend out. He took a shower and started doing his homework until the sun was ready to sink down. He closed his books with small yawn and went downstairs searching for dinner.

“Niall, did you have dinner yet?!” He shouted on his way to the kitchen, hoping that Niall would hear him from wherever he is.

Louis felt his heart dropped on the floor when he bumped into Harry in the kitchen, he almost forgot that the man was home with him all day. “Niall went out with Liam. Said that they want to meet a friend” Harry said while opening the fridge.

“Oh, uhm, well I was.. uhm, hungry” Louis stuttered.

“I’m about to start on dinner. Want to help?”

“Yeah, of course. What’re we going to do?”

“Let me look at the stuffs we have here.”

They decided to make a cheese stick and sandwiches. They didn’t talk much, both sensing an awkward atmosphere between them. Harry looked calm though, Louis can’t help feeling a little fear of that man.

After they finished their meal, Louis volunteered to do the dishes.

“Let me clean this, you need to rest. Big day tomorrow”

“No, you also have school tomorrow. Let’s just clean this together.”

They worked in silence. Suddenly Harry slipped a plate from his hand when he was wiping it.

Louis who is beside him washing the dishes, jumped to the loud sound. Causing him to step on the shattered glass on the floor.

“Ow, gosh” he scrunched his face, bearing the pain.

Harry gasps, not expecting the small boy to jump like that. “I’m sorry. Let’s fix this, okay?” he gives his hand to Louis to hold onto him and support the small boy to walk to the chair.

The cut wasn’t too deep but still painful. Harry put a damp rug on the cut, cleaning the blood. Then he put a band aid on it after cleaning the cut with anti-bacterial gel.

Louis wasn’t expecting the man to be all gentle to him, he seems fierce though. He looked as Harry cleaned his feet, Louis gasped when he felt the sting in his feet. He grabbed Harry in his biceps to stop him. He whimpered “H- hurts..”

“I know, but we have to clean this so you won’t be having any infections later, alright?” he said softly. Louis just nodded.

“Okay, all set now. You’ll have to change the band aid after the next shower, yeah?” Louis blinked his eyes few times and nodded. His hand stays still, not leaving the muscular biceps.

“Can you walk? It might feel numb or stings a bit but you can try yeah?”

Louis tried to stand up, holding onto Harry’s arms. “No Harry, I feel like the cut his pried open” he whined. Louis is really not the one to deal with cut, he could felt his knees shaking from seeing the blood.

Harry sensed that the small boy would started crying in any second so he could think of one solution, “Alright then, can I carry you upstairs?”

Louis was a bit dazed by the question, Harry isn’t asking if he needs him to carry him upstairs, but asking if he would let him to carry him upstairs.

  _Maybe he is feeling guilty_ , Louis thought.

“Yeah, if you wanted to” he answered, not really sure about it.

“Come on, lift your legs” Harry gathered him in his arms in a matter of second.

Harry let the boy down gently on his bed, already missing the warmth in his arms. “Do you want to change?”

“Yeah, uh- Can you.. Uh no, no, it’s okay. I think I’m good” Louis didn’t know what the hell is wrong with him, but he can’t help feeling so nervous.

“Louis, I know you want to change. Now tell me what should I do” Harry said sternly, but calm.

_Again_.

“Uh, I want to take off my pants. It feels hot. But never mind, I can do it myself”.

Harry didn’t mind the last sentences, he went in front of Louis and helped the boy to peel off his flannel pants slowly. Louis carefully lifted his bum, not wanting to put too much pressure on his foot. Harry helped to slide the pants down, avoiding the wrapped cut. Louis could sense his gaze burning on his thighs.

“What about your shirt? You comfy in it?” Harry asked after setting the pants on the chair.

“Yeah, I’m fine with it. Thank you, Harry”. He laid down, rolling up his blanket.

“You’re welcome. Do you need anything?”

**_Cuddle me_**. Louis screams in his head, but not really has the guts to say it out loud.

“No, I’m good”

“Okay, call me if you need anything.” Harry left the room. _With a smirk in his face_.

-

The next morning Harry was ready to go downstairs when he bumped into Louis in front of his room. They boy seems worried and sad, also he doesn’t has any pants on.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you okay?” Harry asked, buttoning his sleeves.

“No, well uh-.. I was wearing my boxer and got it trapped at my feet because I was struggling too much not to let it brushes my cut while I’m sliding it up and now uh-.. and now I’m afraid to wear my pants. I’m afraid if..”

“Slow down, Louis. You don’t have to be that worried. Now, do you need help to wear your trousers?”

“Er.. Yeah”

“Come on, sit on the bed. Lift your feet.” The boy made his way to the bed, winced to the sharp pain in his feet.

Harry slides the hem of the trousers into Louis’ feet, “Err H-.. Please be gentle, Harry”.

_Always_. The thought echoes in his ears.

Harry carefully sliding the end of the trousers to let it passed the wrapped cut without brushing it, once it’s done Louis standed up to wear it by himself.

“Uhm, thank you” he blinked at Harry.

“You’re welcome. Do you need a ride to school?”

“It’s okay. I can go with Zayn”

“Okay, have a good day. See you.”

“You too. See you.”

-

Louis can’t help thinking about Harry the whole day. He didn’t know why but his mind kept lingering on the thought of Harry being all tender on him while keeping a hot, serious face on. His long fingers captured Louis to the dirty side of his brain. His burly biceps and broad chest made him feels suffocated.

_What in the hell happened to you Louis, did you forget you have a boyfriend that is so worried about you now._

Louis felt so guilty, it’s not that he forgot about Cameron but.. Cameron is all soft and also tender to him. He never once raised his voice towards Louis even when the boy acted like a sick bitch. Louis appreciates that, really he does. But he also wanted someone to maneuver him, put him in his place, to manipulate him. The worse thing is.. Harry is so capable in doing so.

-

Luke, Louis’ friend gave him a ride home that evening. Louis stayed after school to do homework with Luke in the library, not that he has anything to do at home after all. Niall followed Zayn to a rugby game in the city, he declined their offer because his feet started to swollen.

Louis took a shower and then decided to wear a loose shirt he snatched from Liam’s dresser. He paired it with a tight pastel pink shorts. It barely covered his bum.

The shorts scream a sinful shape of his bum, extra bits of his bum were even out from the stretched fabrics. _Well no one’s home after all_.

Niall always mocks at his big bum, saying that it is actually his brain that filled his bum to the brim. He just doesn’t want to put shit tons of attempt to wear long pants anymore.

After changing the band aid, he went downstairs to look for something to eat for dinner. He thought of making a simple spaghetti meatball.

Harry heard a sound of someone humming from the kitchen as soon as he entered the house. He went to check if there’s someone there when he met a glimpse of heaven upon him.

Louis was standing on his tip toes all curvy and alluring, trying to grab a bottle of sauce from the high shelf. His obscene bum was on display, puffy bits of it were out of the pink shorts, seems so soft, like clouds. Harry felt something twitched under his pants.

“Oh for god’s sake! Who in the right mind would place something so common on such a high place?” he nearly gave in when he felt an unfamiliar tall figure pressed behind him.

“Here you go” Harry handed the spaghetti sauce can in his small hand.

Louis was utterly astounded “Uh- I thought you weren’t going to come home before 7?”

“It’s 7:30 now, Louis” he poured water into a cup.

“I’d no idea. Do you want to have dinner together? We could ask Liam to join as well” Louis circled the lid of the can with his finger.

“Sounds great. Yeah, about that, Liam asked me to tell you that he isn’t going to come home any later than 3. Got a party of one of the close colleagues” he shrugged off his tie.

“O- okay, I would make the meal for two then.”

“Right, I wanna take shower for a while” Harry put the cup in the sink and made his way out of the kitchen.

Louis was in undivided thought, whether to change his shorts into more appropriate pants or just to leave it be. He’d be lying if he didn’t felt Harry’s gaze burning on his bum.

After a good 5 minutes debating in his head, he decided to leave it like that. Not wanting to make Harry feels like he had made the boy feel uncomfortable around him.

_Or maybe scared_.

-

Louis could smell Harry before he even seen him. He smells so soft and fragrant, yet so addictive.

They ate in silence for like 10 minutes when Harry began to speak “How was your day?”

_Nothing much, just thinking about you all day_.

“It was fine, spending some time in library after school. How about yours?”

“Good. All of the colleagues were welcoming, the place was great. It’s going to be a good year.”

“Well, good for you then.” Louis smiled.

They continued to eat. Louis was itching to have a longer conversation with the man, but he didn’t know how to.

Harry volunteered to do the dishes after they ate “Let me do dishes, you can clear the table.”

There’s not much on table, just a juice box that needs to be returned to the fridge and couple of glasses.

“You up for movies, Harry?” he tried to draw Harry’s attention, aiming to break the layer of thin ice between them.

“Movies sound good. Go set it, I’ll be joining in a few.” He looked as the boy made a beeline out of the kitchen.

Louis decided to watch Black Mirrors, he texted his mum about his day while waiting for Harry. The next 10 minutes, Harry came with 2 glasses of orange juice. He sat down next to Louis on the floor that was piled with tons of pillows, blankets and comforters.

Louis smiled at him, asking if the movie is okay. For the first 30 minutes, he had no trouble of concentrating on the movie. But then he knows that his inner self just couldn’t ignore the shadow of angelic creature that lingers in the verge of his eye.

He looked at how his broad chest rises and falls from the even breathing, his face was serious yet so calm. His big hands rest on his abs, outlines of muscle was shown through the shirt. His hair was a bit unruly, he looks rugged with some stubble along his sharp jaw and thin hot moustache.

Louis felt some uninvited vibration in his lower tummy.

_How would it feel to be handled and pinned against a wall by those big hands?_

_How would it feel to kiss and to be kissed by those plump lips?_

_How would it feel to have that stubbles running through my thighs?_

_How would it feel to cling and grab onto those godlike biceps?_

_How wou-_

Louis’ loaded train of thoughts were shattered by a deep voice “Now tell me Louis, what did you get from admiring me like a sun ready to cast it’s ray down?” Harry said, eyes planted on the TV’s screen.

Louis was deadpanned. He chuckled nervously “Nothing. Uh- I’m sorry. It just.. It was just so long since I saw you.” He fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

“Well, how do I look now?” his gaze stayed on the screen.

“Well, uh- you look handsome” he felt his cheeks blazing with fire.

“That’s all you can come up from reflecting me a burning wave with your gaze?” Harry asked in such dramatic tone, looking at the boy in the eyes.

Louis giggled “Well, you should be grateful to be blessed with such compliment. Took out a hell lot of me to grant such honour.”

“That big mouth of yours” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Excuse you, everyone love my mouth”

“Do I get a taste too?”

Louis felt his throat falls to his stomach “Wh-.. “ he got interrupted by a ringing tone from his phone. He didn’t have to glance at the phone screen as the assigned ringtone gives away the caller’s identity.

“Lo.“ He got up and made his way to the window, didn’t dare to face Harry.

“Hi baby, what’re you doing?” he heard wave sound behind the line.

“Um- watching movie. You? Are you at a beach?”

“Yeah, just walking around. I’m on my way back to Aunt Fanny’s penthouse. You watching it with the boys?”

“No, just Harry. The rest went out.” Louis can’t prevent the nervousness from lingering in his heart, his feet felt cold. He didn’t dare to look back at Harry, wondering if the man is ogling him.

“Oh the house must be quite then.” Cameron tried to sound a bit cool.

“Yeah. It is.” Louis can’t think of words, Harry’s voice running around his ears like a repetitive voice tape.

“I miss you though.”

“Um- well. I miss you too.”

“Are you going to sleep soon?”

“Well, maybe.”

“Don’t sleep too late, yeah? You’ve school tomorrow. Brush your teeth before sleep.”

“I know, mummy” he started find his chill a bit.

“Ha..ha.. so funny. Alright, I’m gonna hang up. Tell Harry I said hi”

“Okay, I will”

“Kay baby bear. Good night, sleep well. I love you”

“Um- love you too”

Cameron was curious. His boyfriend used to be all cheerful and joyous. He wouldn’t stop talking for like an hour or four if they were apart from each other. He would enlighten him with his countdown and tell him about his day that he spiced up with some dramatic scenes.

But now he sounds.. _so distant_.

Cameron chased the thoughts away. Not wanting to let it caused him to make any false assumptions on Louis. Maybe the boy is tired for all he knows.

Louis locked his phone, took a deep breath before turning away to the couch.

“Um- Cam said-“ he was bumped into a large thing as he was going to turn.

He felt his lips being captured by other soft lips. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. The lips on his were so soft and a pair of arms around him was too hard for him to resist.

Before he could even think of anything, his body just decided to went along with the kiss like an attracted magnet, hands touching the chest upon him, making a little rub around the torso while he deepen the kiss.

It finally clicked him that Harry is kissing him, but he made no attempt to detach his lips.

**_It just feels so right._ **

 His left leg automatically wrap Harry’s waist as the man squeezed his bum, he let out an alluring whimper. He felt his lower lip being bitten and sharp pain emerged from his bum. He really feels like he could boost from the stimulation. He felt like he could cry from it.

“You like this?”

Louis couldn’t believe himself to speak, afraid that if he spoke then a moan came out.

Harry broke the kiss when he sensed that the small boy panted in the kiss.  He was true when Louis was heavily breathing, a drip of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Can’t help myself. You look so inviting in those mean shorts” Harry whispered in his ear, nibbling on it.

“I wasn’t meant it to be like that. I was- Harry wha-” he was taken aback by a sharp bite on his neck.

Louis felt _so complete_ , he felt like Harry was all over his body. Not a single skin was left out. He drew Harry closer to him, causing the man to tighten his grip on the ass.

“Oh fuck” Louis whimpered as he started to rub his crotch against Harry’s thigh.

“Bend over the window”

Louis whined at the loss of pressure on crotch but then it dawned on him.

Oh.

He put both hands on the ceiling-high window and bend over. Jiggling his bum softly, giving the man a splendid show. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to please the man.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Putting on a show only for me to see?” Harry rubbed the boy’s bum.

Only now that he knows how much he loves to be rubbed in the bum. It turned him on so much. “Y- yeah. Only you..”

With that, Harry kneeled behind the boy. Pulling the shorts aside only to reveal the pink hole he craved for ages.

He gave some squeeze around the bum then licked the clenched hole, wetting it with his tongue. Hands gripping on the boy’s thighs. “Unclench your hole, princess. Relax.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shuts, the pet name hits him hard but he tried with all his power to bear the stimulation he got down there and do as Harry said.

Harry prodded his tongue into the hole, licking the ring around the hole. He then circled the puffy hole with his index finger, teasing the clenched hole.

“Can I?”

“Yeah, yeah. Want it so bad”

“I know, love. I know” he buried his finger inside the hole. Moving it in and out with a few thrusts.

He didn’t warned the boy to add more fingers, causing him to jerk forwards.

He felt like he was so out of the world, waves of pure euphoria hitting on him so hard. Harry kept fucking him with his fingers but he avoided the certain bundle of nerves while Louis begged him so hard. Once his fingers brushed his prostate, Louis completely lost it. He arched his back causing the man to went in further until he felt like wanted to shove the whole fist together.

Suddenly he felt the fingers missing, he whined before Harry whispered to him “Shh love, I think the boys have returned”. Louis wanted to cry, out of all time why is this time they had to come back?!

“Go upstairs. Don’t wanna let anyone see you so fucked now, aren’t you?”

He could already imagine himself right now; flushed cheeks, swollen lips, wet forehead and glassy eyes. Not to mention, his shorts is also wet from the licks and drools. There’s no logic excuse to think for that one.

“Y- yeah.” He went out of the theater room with shaky legs after Harry pecked his lips for the last time, choosing the other side of the stairs so he won’t be bumping into any of them.

He went straight to his room and slumped his body onto the mattress. He still feels Harry on him, _everywhere_. He really wanted to touch himself but only if Harry let him too. Harry praising him for being a good boy and did as what he said made him wanted to be good, _wanted to please._

So he didn’t touch.

He kind of hoped that Harry would come to his room and finish what he started. Little did he know that the man purposely leave him hanging. _So that he knows how to earn something that he desired._

-

The next day he’d to muster all his shit together to go out of his room, he felt slightly nervous and afraid to see Harry again while the man is all calm and relax while preparing the breakfast downstairs.

‘Hey Lou! Good morning.” Niall was the first to greet him once he appeared in the kitchen.

“Yeah, good morning Nialler” he’d no choice but to take a seat next to Liam, which is opposed to Harry.

“Try this mean ham sandwiches, Harry here is apparently a killer chef”

“It’s just a sandwich, Niall. Louis must probably like something more mean. Don’t you, Louis?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

“Uh- this is good. Niall’s right” he felt jittery on his seat.

“What did you do yesterday? Sorry that we left you here to yourself all day yesterday, we hang up with some friends after the game” Zayn asked him.

”I just spend some time in library with Luke after school then have dinner and watch movie with Harry.” He sipped his drink.

“How about we take you to the game tonight? It’s the final tonight. I want to go as well. How about you, Harry? Let us spend our time together.” Liam suggested to his brother, he felt bad for leaving him alone yesterday with only Harry.

”I’m not really a fan of rugby. Plus, I have to go through the financial reports for this month for the last time before submitting it tomorrow” Harry replied, wiping his mouth with the tissue.

“Oh, right. How about you, Louis?

At the moment, he felt his body tensed when he saw Harry raised his left eyebrow at him with a serious look masked on his face, “Uh- I.. I think maybe not. I want to study for the test tomorrow. Haven’t got the chance to study for it yet.”

”Really? You don’t mind staying here alone again?”

“You’re being silly, Liam. Harry will be here too, it’s not like I’m going to be totally alone”

“Right. I just miss to spend time with you” Liam sighed.

“But I don’t” with that Liam tickled him to his side. He giggled “Oh Liam, stop! Stop! I’m going to fall down the chair, you bastard!”

“Tell me again, do you miss me or not. Or I’m not going to stop!”

“Yeah! Yeah! I miss spending time with you like hell!” Liam chuckled, stopping the tickle.

“Dear lord, happy now?” he panted, struggling to gather up his breath.

“Genuinely happy” he got up and kissed his brother’s cheek with a loud smack.

“Oh Lou, we got a problem here. My car is out of petrol, there’s no spare left. I forgot to buy it yesterday. So I’ve to take the bike with Niall. Would you mind asking Luke to give you a ride?” Zayn said with a guilty looks on his face.

“Oh, it’s-“ Louis’ speech got interrupted when Harry spoke “It’s okay. I can send Louis to school, I’ve still got plenty time before going to work” he looked at the small boy.

“Uh- yeah. Of course, it’d be nice of you. Thanks.”

“It’s settled then” Zayn got up and wash his hand. “Let’s go, Niall.”

“Alright, bye guys” Niall left with a bag slumped on his shoulder.

”Can we go now, Harry?”

”Of course, I’m going to start the car.”

Louis took his bag and made sure that the door is locked before leaving the house.

As they passed the corner to their house, Harry put his hand on Louis’ thigh, causing the boy to feel nervous out of nowhere. “Did you sleep well last night?”

_Oh, is he actually wanted to test me?_ He thought.

Louis decided to man up, there’s no use for him to chicken out every time Harry make a move towards him or even speak to him if he wanted this work out.

 “No” he wondered what would Harry reacted to that.

“I wonder why”

“Why didn’t you come back to me?”

“Why didn’t you?”

Louis looked down, “I was.. scared.”

“Oh, poor baby. I should have known that you wanted me with you, right? Did you touch yourself when you got to your room?”

“N- no.. I didn’t.”

“Really? Why?” Harry looked at him.

“I.. I wanted to be good for you” his small voice was muffled as he looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“I can’t really hear you. Say it again properly.” Harry said sternly, eyes plastered on the road.

“I wanted to be good for you.” He said clearly while blushing like mad.

“Fuck, Louis. Do you think I should make it up to you now that I made a mistake leaving you hanging last night while you’re being a good boy for me?”

“N- now?” he confused.

“You can touch yourself and come now or you aren’t being allowed to until the end of the week”

Louis’ hands worked before his mind did. He was feeling unsure when he began to open his trousers’ button.

“Get out of it, pull your trousers down your knee and grab a blue box from the dashboard.

Louis lifted his bum, do as Harry told him to. He was beyond shocked when he saw a plug in the blue box that he grabbed. Harry must’ve planned for this.

“Like what you see, baby? Now tease your hole and get it loose. You only have 5 minutes to do so.”

Harry kept glancing at the boy, his whimpers and moans were really sexy. He would have took him right there if they haven’t had any school or work to attend to. Louis had 2 fingers inside him when the car stopped at the traffic light. Harry swatted his hand and shoved his fingers instead, causing the boy to jolt in his seat and moaned loudly.

“I’m going to put this inside you, yeah? Will you be a good a boy while I’m doing so?” Harry asked, holding the plug.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be good” he said and watched as Harry entered the plug and thrusted it in and out his hole. Harry began to drive the car again when the light turned green with one hand on the wheel and the other fucking the boy beside him. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, biting into his fist while holding the orgasm when he felt a familiar sensation pooled down his tummy.

“Uh- Harry.. I wa- I wanna come. Can I come?” he really wanted to cry, wondered if he could hold it any longer. He squeezed on Harry’s bicep ready to explode when the man ignored him and stay thrusting the plug into him with his hand.

“What happened to my good boy? You said you wanted to be good?”

“I- I do” he knew he’d no choice but to bear the stimulation and just take what Harry is giving to him.

“Touch yourself” Harry said, keeping up his pace on the plug.

“No. Oh fuck, no.” Louis bites his fist harder, resisted to do so, knew that he would came straight away if anything brushed on his dick.

“Louis.” With that stern voice and sharp gaze, Louis trembled as he took some time before he thrusted his hand up and down his dick for what felt like thousand years before Harry told him “You may come now.”

With that he spurted his come with a shout and panted while his left hand still squeezing Harry’s arm. He felt so relieved to have the release.

“Such a good boy, you’re so good for me.” Harry ruffled his hand through his hair and stopped at the parking lot. He cleaned the mess with some tissues as the boy still trying to gather his breath. He kissed the boy after letting go of his seat belt but only to be pulled away.

“It’s okay. No one will see us. My mirrors are all tinted” he pulled Louis back to him.

They kissed for good 5 minutes and when Harry trailed kisses on his jaw he heard him whispers “I think a good boy would always return a favor of someone that was being good for him. What’d you think, hm?”

“I think that’s what tonight is for” he smirked, leaving a quick peck to the man’s lips before stepping out of the car.

Harry looked as the boy leaves. Very well pleased to see he finally grows some guts.

-

During the last class of the day, he felt a vibration from the inside of his pocket. He checked his phone to see if there’s any important text from his brothers. But he was wrong when he saw an unknown number displayed on his screen.

The text said ‘ _Sorry to disturb you, but would you need me to give you a ride home after school? I’ll take a break from work for a while if you need it. H._ ’

He nudged Luke beside him in the elbow and whispered to him softly, “Hey, can you send me home after school? I came with Harry last morning and I really don’t want him to take a break from work just to take me home”

”Alright, it’s okay. I can send you home”

“Thanks, mate” he smiled at Luke.

“Anytime, Lou.”

He replied Harry’s text after saving his number _’It’s okay. Luke will give me a ride home. Thanks for asking :) ‘_

He didn’t even get time to lock his phone when a he got a reply.

**[Harry]** _Okay, be safe. Try not to be too naughty at home while you’re alone._

He gulped at the text and decided to leave it like that before he couldn’t pay any attention on his teacher anymore.

-

At home, Louis was nervous wrecked. He paced back and forth, pondering about what have he done. He isn’t a cheater nor he wanted to be a cheater, especially to a sweet boyfriend like Cameron but he really couldn’t resist his eagerness of getting manhandled and controlled by someone that is willing to that for him. And finally he thought, _what Cam doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt him_.

So he made a mental note to discuss this with Harry, so he’d be in same page as him. He would make sure that they would never get caught and to keep it just between the two of them only.

He decided to take a shower and shaved his legs, he wanted them to look soft and feel smooth as possible. He put a fragrant lotion afterwards and walked to his closet. He put on a loose pink that barely covered his thighs and _ding!_

He opened the wardrobe that he used to hang his suits that he wore on special occasions and reached his hand to the back of the hanged suits, grabbing a box that he wrapped thickly with a flannel clothes.

He almost cooed with delight as he opened the box when he saw the precious treasures that he’d been hiding for almost a year, _his panties_.

He always feels pretty when he wore it and he loves wearing them but not in front of Cameron because the he would got freaked out and his brothers because they are going to think that he is a sick weirdo.

The idea of wearing the panties while Harry watched him like a hawk is enough to make his heartbeat pumped rapidly. With Harry calling him princess that morning and his ridiculous amount to please the man, he chooses one of his favorite baby pink panties with white lace and a little ribbon knitted at the front.

He bended over with his back facing the tall mirror and began to admire himself. The panties looked full and well-rounded with his chubby bum, he rubbed around the surface and squeezed some of the chubby bits with a smug look on his face.

He went downstairs and opened the cereal cabinet before he thought of meal for dinner. He was wondering if Harry would needs him to cook for dinner or he would just eat outsides with his coworkers after work just like how Liam always did. He grabbed his phone and sent harry a text.

Harry was in the middle of keying in some numbers into his laptop when he heard a beeping sound from his phone. He replied the text straight away after reading it.

**[Louis]** Hey, sorry but I was wondering about dinner? Would you eat at home or outside? I don’t mind to cook if you’d wanted me to.

**[Harry]** It’s alright, I would eat at home. You don’t have to cook, I’ll just bring some takeout on the way home. Chinese sounds okay?

**[Louis]** Chinese sounds great. Thanks harry.

He decided to fill his tummy with an apple while waiting for Harry because he would take an hour tops before he got home from work. He laid down on the couch and watch something on telly before his eyes began to drop while his hand rested on his chest, holding the bitten apple.

He stirred from his sleep when he felt a pair of hand holding his sides and a soft warm lips pressing on his little tummy. He opened his eyes and saw Harry still in his office attire straddling his thighs with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and two buttons were unfastens from his shirt, revealing his swallows tattoos.

Harry littered his kisses on the pudge in his lower tummy like he can’t get enough of it, unaware that he was fully awake. Louis lifted his hand and gently pulled the strand of Harry’s hair that was dangling on his forehead and ran his fingers smoothly through the silky hair.

Instead of flinching from the touch, Harry hummed from the heavenly touch of Louis stroking his hair and squeezing a handful of his hair at the back of his hair, giving a light massage. He went higher and marked Louis’ chest just below his left nipple before he nibbled around the nipple causing the boy to whimper.

“Har- Harry..” he pulled Harry from his nipple when he began to suck hardly. “Hi, darling” he looked down at Harry as the man stopped sucking on his nipple with droopy eyes and glossy lips.

Harry went forwards and kissed him on the lips, they kissed slowly and gently until it got heated when he felt Harry started biting his lower lips. He squirmed away from Harry and pulled his biceps gently “Um Harry, can we go eat first? I’m so hungry. Please?” he said carefully while fiddling with Harry’s shirt’s collar.

Harry ran his thumb at the edge of his lips and nodded lightly “Of course, let me shower for a while and you can prepare the table, yeah?”

“Okay.” He replied shortly, already missing the playful finger caressing his lips.

-

Harry volunteered to wash the dishes like usual and Louis cleaned the table. He admired Harry’s back while he wiped the table before he decided to fuck it and went to hug the man from behind. Harry felt Louis kissed his shoulder a few time before sneaking his hands under his shirts and scraping his nails lightly on his chest. Louis trailed the kisses up to his neck and clawed lightly on his lower tummy when Harry made no sound nor turned around to him.

Hundreds kisses were littered all over Harry’s back as he finished washing the dishes, he wiped his hand dry before he turned around bracing the smaller boy in his arms against the counter and snogged him while kneading his bum roughly. He lifted Louis up the counter and kissed him deeply with moans and whimpers between their kisses.

Louis grabbed Harry’s neck with both hands, pulling him closer while pulling his hair. He figured how much Harry liked his hair to be pulled by the tighter grip felt in his hips and sharp bite on his lips.

“Bed- bedroom, Harry” he said breathlessly when he pulled Harry away from his face. Harry carried him upstairs with him hanging to Harry like a koala and their lips still sealing to each other’s. Harry took him to his own bedroom and placed him gently on bed.

-

Louis woke up feeling so warm, he tried to turn his body around but he felt a pair of arms tighten around his body, drowning his small body into the hold. He engulfed his body closer to Harry’s chest liking how much the man smelled like, feeling the arms tighten even more. He blushed when last night’s memories comes flashing on his eyes like a tape.

He clawed Harry’s back lightly, sending soothing feels to him and smiled like an idiot. He felt Harry kissed the top of his head before he asked, “did you sleep well?” with his eyes still closed.

Louis looked up at him and kissed his chin “yeah, you?” He saw Harry smiled at the question “Very.”

They just stay like that before Harry turned his body and kissed the boy beneath him with a slow and gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make Louis pregnant in this story. Any suggestion? :)
> 
> Go follow @larriesqueen on ig. It's Louis' in this story!


End file.
